Bad Company
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Do not allow Ctarl-Ctarl to imbibe on alcohol unless you are prepared for the bedlam in store.


There were times when Jim wondered exactly what he had done to deserve the terrible and the wonderful things that had happened to him throughout his life. He also wondered whose brilliant idea it was to give Aisha some of the strongest alcohol in the Galaxy for her birthday. Oh wait! Yes, that was the ever-brilliant Mr. Starwind. Who else?

So, as Jim woke up to a clattering in the shop, he got up from bed and looked around. Right...Gene, Suzuka, and Melfina had taken the ship to deliver some of Fred Luo's new arms to Angel Links. The three had formed a wonderful working relationship, and for the first time since Jim could remember, they weren't _completely_ and utterly drowning in debt. Devoid of a shirt because of the heat, Jim carefully looked down into the gloom. He was seriously beginning to get worried at the quiet footsteps.

It was then, without any warning, that a familiar figure leapt clear across the room, through the air, and landed perched on the railing. Jim turned to look, and through the moonlight, instantly recognized the darkskinned female. There was no way that stark white hair, nor those feline ears, could get past him. "Aisha?!" Jim jumped back onto the bed as the Ctarl-Ctarl dropped to the platform and prowled closer, on all fours. "Aisha, what are you doing?" As she groggily got up to sit on the edge of the bed, Jim noticed how she swayed left and right. Then, he caught a whiff of her breath.

The sheer amount of alcohol nearly suckerpunched him back to unconsciousness right there. "_God_, Aisha, did you drink that entire bottle Gene gave you?!" She suddenly whirled to stare at him. Jim saw the glimmering in her eyes, and instantly shut his mouth. In his silence, Aisha slung herself fully up onto the bed and crawled up closer to him. Jim found her laying fully on top of him, giving him a quizzical look. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah, I did," she said with a hiccup. "Aisha got a buncha presents, but no one came to -hic- spend my birthday with me. So, I drank the whooole thing. And I -hic- came here to find someone to hang out with...I'll hang out with _you_, Jim." It was then that she got a mischeivous grin. That was never good. She walked a pair of fingers up from Jim's belly button to the center of his chest, then laid a finger on his lips. Before he could speak, Aisha reared up and tucked her fingers into the lower edge of her top.

Jim wanted to stop her, he really did. But then, there was a part of himself that wouldn't stop her for the world. So, he just sat, conflicted and stunned, as Aisha fully removed her top, spun it around above her head, and threw it down to the floor beyond the platform. Her breasts were practically the perfect size and shape, with a perky quality to their movements; Jim didn't blink once as they slowly jiggled to a stop.

Still grinning, Aisha pressed hers and Jim's bare chests together. Licking her lips, she tucked her hand behind his head and messily crashed their lips together. For a moment, Jim was apalled by the taste of alcohol in her mouth - However, it quickly began to fade. Somehow, Jim could just barely see Aisha's sprouted tail whipping about. Later, he would guess that when Aisha's Beast Strength accidentally kicked in, in the process of burning calories, it also served to purify her body of a portion of the alcohol.

At the time, however, Jim simply tried to mentally prepare himself for all the possible things Aisha would do to him. Thankfully, he had steeled himself for her to rend his pants with her claws, then rip his underwear right off of him. Yet nothing could prepare himself for the most righteous tittyfuck Aisha laid upon him. She rocked the bed up and down, she made the steel support structure groan in complaint, and ever-playful, she stopped right as Jim's cock was beginning to flush; this all took her under five minutes. Then, she rose up, and slid her pants down around her ankles. Crouching on the bed, she slid her armor-plated panties off, and made a grab for Jim again.

Jim didn't attempt to escape, and let himself be dragged in. Aisha proceeded to press the inside of her panties against his mouth and nose. Jim's eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the smell, and beads of precum dripped onto Aisha's thigh. "Ooohohohohohohooooo," Aisha laughed, still drunk off her fine hot ass, "Does Jim like the smell of a Ctarl-Ctarl female in heat? You can't be blamed, it must be irresistable!" She gently ground the article against Jim's face. "C'mon, just give it a little taste!" No longer attempting to resist Aisha's drunken demands, Jim ran his tongue all over the cloth-sheathed, armored undergarment.

What resulted was his body suddenly skyrocketing in temperature, and precum leaking dangerously from his head. Then, Aisha flung her panties across the room, landing them neatly behind the video phone, and plopped Jim down on the bed. She licked her lips, and went down on the unsuspecting young man. Her tongue swirled and ran along every sensitive little contour of Jim's member. She jiggled his balls, she sucked his salty lollipop, and when Jim could finally take no more, she drank down every drop of his payload.

Just as Jim was beginning to fade, Aisha snatched him up. "You. Me. My bed. _Now._" She was out the door in a split, carrying a mortified Jim through the abandoned, midnight streets straight back to her dwelling. There, he truly learned what it meant to be a man, and what it meant to satisfy a woman.

Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka meanwhile were steeped in consternation the next morning. All they found were Aisha's abandoned clothes, and Jim's shorn pant and boxers, strewn about the area. Gene sighed. "He has become a man," he said solemnly, as both Melfina and Suzuka pulled off a synchronized facepalm maneuvre.

Jim turned up a while later, spent, exhausted, but pleased. Aisha was even more pleased, and was stuck to Jim like a limpet.

**The Journey Has Yet To End...**


End file.
